


Not Enough Love And Understanding

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Karen and Mel bond.





	Not Enough Love And Understanding

Mel Lambert was used to being shouted at but she still longed for someone to be a little more understanding…

Karen Hardy was working hard to be understanding but she had moments of pure frustration. After having a bad day she was running low on understanding…

When the two collided Karen made to snap at the other woman before noticing the way she seemed to be upset. Her temper faded as she looked at Mel. “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I just miss people being understanding… ever.”

“Well, I can be understanding if you need to talk…”

“Thanks.”


End file.
